Pierrot
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Song-Fic NaruHina inspirado en la canción Pierrot, la versión de Miku Hatsune mezclada con la versión de Senka.


**RESUMEN: **One-shot NaruHina inspirado en la canción Pierrot, la versión de Miku Hatsune.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Si te gusta Sakura Haruno te recomiendo no leer, pues ella sale como mala y no quiero malos comentarios.

**PAREJA:** Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **La versión que utilizaré será la de Miku Hatsune, pero tal vez cambie un poco la historia de esa canción. Será como una mezcla de la versión de Senka con la de Miku.

**ESCRITO POR: **Nagisa Del Mar

**Pierrot**

Una payasita que daría todo por hacer que la gente siempre tenga una sonrisa.

Un joven que sufría a causa del compromiso arreglado con sus padres.

Un pequeño One-shot inspirado en esta canción. Con algunos cambios.

_Estaré bien,_

_Estoy bien,_

_Soy quien se hace una tonta por ti,_

_De un circo provengo yo,_

_Una pobre Pierrot_

La payasita de cabellos rojos y una máscara observaba con una pequeña sonrisa como todas las personas del pueblo miraban asombradas y con una sonrisa el nuevo circo que llego hace algunos días. Por su rostro, sabía que todos tenían una vida tranquila y feliz, eso la alegro aun más, pues sería más fácil hacerlos reír.

Continúo mirando hasta que vio a un joven rubio de ojos azules y piel bronceada.

Era muy guapo, pero algo lo diferenciaba de las demás personas, pues sus ojos representaban mucha tristeza.

La payasita lo observo un rato y pensó.

"No te preocupes, cuando te pongas triste, yo te haré reír"

_Sobre la luna yo jugaría,_

_Manteniendo el equilibrio solo por ti,_

_Mi trabajo es hacerte reír,_

_Para poder ver esa sonrisa hermosa_

El joven rubio estaba sentado bajo un árbol con la mirada perdida, se notaba que deseaba llorar, pero él no lo permitiría.

Entonces alguien llego detrás de él.

Era la payasita que llevaba la máscara.

El joven la miro, pues él la había visto en el circo.

-Hola-saludo la payasita, tenía una voz hermosa-¿me dirías tu nombre?

-Naruto-contesto simplemente el joven.

-Soy Pierrot, ¿Quieres que te muestre algunos trucos?

Naruto la miro unos cuantos segundos, para luego asentir.

La payasita se subió a una pelota e intento mantener el equilibrio, siendo un fracaso al caerse.

El rubio rió, y la payasita al ver su sonrisa, ella también sonrió un poco tras esa mascara que le ocultaba el rostro.

_Ella continúo haciendo trucos solo para ver esa hermosa sonrisa._

_Pero te vi llorando entre la multitud,_

_No ensucies ese hermoso rostro solo con dolor,_

_Lo que tus padres no notaron, yo lo pude ver desde lejos,_

_Y no pensé ni un segundo en secarlas_

La payasita se encontraba haciendo malabares y diferentes trucos mientras un grupo de gente la rodeaba.

El joven la miraba con una sonrisa desde el público.

Pero una mujer de cabellos rosados y de apariencia adinerada se le acerco y le cogió la mano.

El la miro, la mujer sonrió, y el, intento sonreír, pero era una sonrisa forzada.

Esa mujer era la prometida de Naruto, la mujer con la que sus padres lo obligarían a casarse a inicios del próximo mes.

Naruto empezó a irse del lugar.

_Estaré bien,_

_Estoy bien,_

_No me duele nada solo por ti,_

_Mientras tú seas feliz,_

_Yo también seré_

Se escucho una exclamación de asombro y preocupación.

Eso asusto a Naruto y volteo rápidamente para encontrarse a la payasita en el piso.

Y no solo eso, su frente goteaba sangre, ocasionando que se manchara parte de su máscara.

Le habían tirado una piedra.

_Estaré bien,_

_Estoy bien,_

_Soy la torpe que cae muchas veces._

_De un circo provengo yo,_

_Una pobre Pierrot_

Naruto se preocupo y casi se acerca a ella, pero antes de dar un paso, la payasita se levanto.

Naruto pensó que haría algo en contra de las personas que la hirieron.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al verla acercarse a un pequeño niño que lloraba por ella.

-No llores-le dijo-¿Acaso lloras por esto?-señalo su frente-no es nada, mira-y al momento de señalar su frente, aparecieron flores-no tienes porque llorar.

El pequeño rio.

Naruto la miro triste, el estaba seguro que la herida debía dolerle, y mucho, pero no, ella simplemente escondió su dolor y siguió con el acto.

_Tú sigues llorando y me dices,_

"_Estas mintiendo porque no eres honesto"_

"_Yo no eh dicho ni una mentira"_

_Tan pronto como lo dije tú lloraste_

Naruto se dirigió a las tiendas del circo, allí vio a la payasita sentada en unas cajas.

Se le acerco.

-Hola Naruto-kun-le dijo la payasita al verlo.

-¿Tu cabeza está bien?-le preguntó.

-¿Eh? Ah, esto… no te preocupes, siempre me pasa, soy muy torpe-dijo emitiendo una pequeña risita.

-Pero… tu no hiciste nada para merecerlo-Naruto la miro triste.

-¿Ah? No te preocupes, yo creo que si ellos ríen… si ellos ríen a mi no me importa, está bien.

Naruto la miro asombrado para luego bajar la mirada.

-Estas mintiendo, eso lo sé-dijo-que lo hagas me entristece.

-Yo no eh dicho ni una mentira-le contesto la payasita.

Naruto elevo la mirada y se veían lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos azules.

-Si como no-le dijo poco convencido.

-Pero tu…-la payasita hizo una pausa-tu no debes estar triste.

-Es difícil no estarlo en mi situación.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo, la payasita lo miro unos segundos y hablo.

-No te entiendo.

Naruto alzo la mirada y la miro.

-Pues estoy comprometido, pero sinceramente… yo no quiero casarme-al terminar bajo nuevamente la mirada.

Pierrot lo miro.

Naruto mostro una sonrisa triste.

-Ella solamente es amable conmigo, a los otros los trata como basura, eso me desagrada de sobremanera-Naruto seguía con la mirada en el suelo.

La payasita pensó un rato para luego decirle.

-Yo se que te podría alegrar-le dijo muy contenta, Naruto alzo la mirada para verla-ven a la función que habrá mañana, te divertirás.

-Bueno, vendré. Ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos-Naruto se levanto y se fue.

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta que una mujer de cabello rosa los vigilaba.

_**Día siguiente…**_

Naruto miraba a la payasita subir las escaleras.

La escalera subía hasta una cuerda en lo más alto de la carpa.

La cuerda estaba atada a dos postes, pues era la cuerda floja…

-ten cuidado, pierrot-susurro Naruto.

Una mujer se acerco a él y le hablo.

-Naruto.

Naruto volteo, ya sabía quién era.

-Sakura…

Naruto volteo a ver a Pierrot, quien ya había subido a lo alto.

Sakura también la miro… sonriendo, una sonrisa maligna… ella les había pagado a unos payasos para que hicieran algo por ella.

Pierrot tomo el monociclo y se subió a este, agarro una barra de equilibrio y empezó a cruzar la cuerda ante las miradas impresionadas del público.

Y por estar atentos a la actuación de la payasita, nadie se dio cuenta que dos payasos se acercaban a la cuerda, uno de ellos llevaba un cuchillo en mano.

_Por qué…_

Se escucho el ruido de algo rompiéndose, el público miro con horror como Pierrot caía, ya que la cuerda se había roto.

La máscara de Pierrot se desprendió de su rostro, al igual que una peluca negra.

El rubio miro esto con horro.

_Detrás de tu mascara algo nos ocultas_

Naruto corrió hacia la payasita.

_Muéstrame el rostro oculto en esa máscara_

-¡Naruto!-Sakura lo llamo para intentar detenerle.

Naruto no le hizo caso, en ese momento solo le importaba la chica en el piso.

_Si te lastima solo llora,_

_Si te enoja solo grita_

Naruto se agacho y tomo a la payasita entre sus brazos.

Al verla, se dio cuenta que era hermosa.

_Es algo tan natural,_

_Ya no lo ocultes_

La miro detenidamente, sangre brotaba de su frente, manchando la piel blanca de su cara, y parte de su hermoso cabello negro azulado.

_Estarás bien, _

_Estás bien,_

_No importa si no puedes sonreír,_

_No lo intentes de nuevo,_

_O me dolerá._

Pierrot empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, sus ojos eran como la luna, blancos, pero con algunos destellos violetas.

-tranquilos, estoy bien

Sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla, entonces abrió los ojos completamente.

Se sorprendió.

Naruto estaba llorando.

_Estarás bien,_

_Estás bien,_

_No importa si no puedes soportar_

_Lloraré contigo hoy._

-no importa si no ríes, o si estás tristes-Naruto le aparto el cabello de su cara-siempre muestra tus sentimientos, siempre, porque aunque no quieras, algún día, estos se apoderan de ti.

La payasita se sorprendió ante tales palabras.

-Grita, llora, simplemente hazlo, yo siempre estaré contigo para consolarte.

Pierrot se sorprendió, y poco a poco su rostro fue cambiando a uno de dolor, al igual que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Lloro abrazando a Naruto.

_Estaré bien,_

_Estoy bien,_

_Fuiste el único que lo entendió,_

_Mi verdadero rostro,_

_Que casi olvide_

Naruto lo abrazo mientras todavía lloraba, él fue el único que lo entendió.

_Estaré bien, _

_Estoy bien,_

_Fue como un encanto mágico_

Ella estaba bien, pues que el llegara fue como un encanto mágico.

_Mira la mentirosa,_

_Pierrot, _

_Que ahora descanso._

Ambos seguían llorando, la payasita empezó a cerrar los ojos, pero antes de hacerlo completamente, le susurro a Naruto.

-Mi nombre es… Hinata

Y cerró los ojos completamente…

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto intentaba peinar a una pequeña que estaba sentada de espaldas frente a él, era una niña de cabellos rubios, pero sus ojos eran de un tono celeste muy claro.

-Papá, creo que mejor me peina mamá-le dijo la pequeña.

-Tienes razón-Naruto se rindió y fue a buscar a su esposa.

La encontró en su habitación escarmenándose el cabello.

-Hinata, peina a Nagisa, yo no sé-Naruto le rogo.

Hinata le mostro una sonrisa y asintió.

-Espera un momento.

Si, luego del último acontecimiento ambos lucharon por estar juntos y lo consiguieron, luego se casaron, y ahora eran felices, los dos se amaban, y fruto de ese amor fue su hija, Nagisa Uzumaki Hyuga, que actualmente tenía 5 años.

Naruto la miro un momento y sonrió.

Se puso detrás de ella y la abrazo, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Hinata se sonrojo un poco, pues ella era así.

-Me alegra que ahora seamos felices.

Hinata sonrió tiernamente, sonrisa que Naruto no llego a ver.

-sí.

Estuvieron unos segundos así hasta que una vocecita los saco de su burbuja.

-¡Papá suelta a mamá en este mismo instante!

Era Nagisa, su hija. Naruto soltó a Hinata rápidamente y Hinata soltó una risita, pues a su querida hija no le gustaba que el abrazara a su esposa, ya que temía que la "comiera", ¿Cómo sabía aquella niña eso?, pero bueno, si supiera que se la comió hace mucho…

Nagisa abrazo a Hinata y le dijo.

-Mamá yo me llevaré a papá, cuando me puedas peinar vienes-agarro a Naruto y se lo llevo a la habitación.

Hinata miro como su esposo y su hija salían de la habitación, no podía creer que ahora…

Era FELIZ.

_**FIN**_

Espero les haya gustado, es mi primera historia, el final no me quedo muy bien, pero vamos mejorando.

Perdón si a algunos de ustedes no les gusto que ponga a Sakura como la mala.

¡Nos vemos!

Atte: Nagisa Del Mar


End file.
